Will You Miss Me?
by Wolf Demon Akari
Summary: Shuichi comes home crying. Bad Luck is taking a tour to USA. They're going to be gone for two weeks. How does Yuki take it? [YukixShuichi] Reviews are nice...*COMPLETE*
1. Chappie 1

Disclaimer: Aw hell, I ain't good nuff to own Gravitation...so donn sue meh! I'm poooor!  
  
Warning: Shounen ai! (duh! Its Gravitation!)  
  
Will You Miss Me?  
by Akari  
  
The dark room was quite. The only thing heard was the sound of fingers hitting keys. Eiri yawned, it was getting late. His golden eyes fell on the clock on the laptop. It was 10:47 and Shuichi was not home yet, probably working late in the studio. He had to admit that deep down, he really did miss that annoying pink-haired brat. He glanced to the side. The chair that Shuichi would sit at and blab about his day was empty. A painful sigh escaped his thin lips as he resumed his typing. His new novel was coming along well...  
  
After a while, the book was finished. All that was left was to proofread it, but that'll come tomorrow, as the clock in the corner of the screen showed 11:36. The tall man turned off the computer and rose off his chair, taking the mug of cold coffee along with him. He got ready for bed and slipped under the warm covers.   
  
He was almost asleep when a slam startled him back to his senses. Shuichi threw his jacket and shoes to the side carelessly and headed for the bedroom. His tearstained face glistening in the faint moonlight that shone through the bedroom window. He noticed his lover being awake and let himself fall back on his own side of the bed. Eiri watched him with golden, cat-like eyes. There wasn't a cheerful, "Hello Yuki!" today. Something must have happened. Trying to sound irritated and plain uncaring, Yuki spoke up.   
  
"All right, how did you mess up today?"   
  
That was, 'Whats wrong,' in 'Yuki Eiri.' Shuichi was able to understand the code language his lover spoke in.   
  
"We're going on another tour." The pink-haired teen answered solemnly.   
  
"Where to?"  
  
"The USA." Shuichi let his body curl up against Yuki's, he didn't want to leave. Never.  
  
"For how long?" Yuki dropped his uncaring-tough-guy attitude and wrapped his strong arms around the boy.   
  
"Two weeks." Shuichi's lower lip was honored with his teeth digging into it to keep from crying..again..  
  
"I'll miss you." Shuichi sniffled, cuddling closer. "Will you miss me?" Those big, sad eyes bore into the predatory golden ones.  
  
"I don't know, maybe."  
  
"YUUUUKIIIIII!!!"  
  
A/N: Take notes that I ish only 12 and this is my first Gravi ficcie! *hides* Reviews are always nice tho..*looks hopeful* 


	2. Chappie 2

A/N: Will You Miss Me was meant to be a one-shot but since many people asked me to continue, and since i love my reviewers, HERE IS CHAPPIE 2!! (someone calls me a kid again I swear I'll gauge their eyes out with chopsticks *grr*)  
  
Will You Miss Me?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~  
  
"Dammit!" Eiri barked and slammed his fists on the desk in defeat. He wasnt able to write anything for the past 2 weeks. With Shuichi left his inspiration and will to live. He missed those big, shimmering eyes and that annoying voice. A small smile allowed itself to tug across his features. Shuichi was coming home soon..  
  
"Hurry up Shuichi! Our last concert is in 10 minutes!" Suguru rushed the pink-haired teen. "Yeah, and then we hop on the plane and go home!" Hiro added cheerfully. The door creaked open to reveal K's smiling face,  
  
"Its show time folks!" He exclaimed in heavily accented English. Shuichi grinned and followed K to the stage as the rest did the same.   
  
The lights clicked on, shinning into the singer's face. The music began to play, Suguru's fingers gliding across the black and white keys. "Blind Game Again kenari kireteru Doll!" and the crowd went wild. Shuichi put his whole heart into the song as he knew he was going to see his beloved soon. Various girls held up signs and yelled their lungs while the others attempted to sing along. :..This is gonna be a long concert..: Shuichi sighed mentally.   
  
After turning off the laptop, Yuki got up and grabbed his coffee cup along with him. He decided to wait for Shuichi instead of falling asleep. God, how much he missed him..The blonde man was snapped out of thought as the phone rang. Again and again. Eiri grimaced and picked it up.   
  
"Moshi moshi." he muttered into the handset.   
  
"Is this Yuki Eiri?" a low male voice echoed on the other side.  
  
"Yes."   
  
A sigh was heard. "I'm real sorry but the plane Bad Luck was on crashed into the ocean..everyone tragically died.." The golden eyes widened and the mug shattered into a million pieces on the ground. "No.." he whispered softly, dropping the phone as well. Crystal tears tickled down his face. The man collapsed on the floor, ignoring the glass pieces. "NOOOO!" He curled up on the floor, his body ragged by sobs. "..no..Shu-Shuichi...no.."   
  
~*~Owari~*~  
  
A/N: O_O erm.. 


End file.
